fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth and Heaven
A Closer Talk With She Kimberly woke up. Her arm was bandaged… Or better, her shoulder was bandaged in white, bloodstained bandages, because her arm… Her arm - Oh, yes. Very sorry for this. Brianna loses the control sometimes – She heard someone saying. When she looked to her side, that was a girl. She was seemingly a teenager, but her expression was that of someone much more older. She didn’t spoke. She thought, and spoke in her mind – This is a shame. But don’t worry. We will find a way to fix this - Who… Who are you!? Why you’re speaking in my mind? - My name is Andraea. I’m the Guild Master of this place. And you, Kimberly Braswell, is our dear new guest. You will love this place - What… What you want from me!? Where’s my brother!? Where’s my family!? - Your family is safe, here, inside this walls. And what we want… I want to take revenge on Fiore, darling. This is why I built this Guild. And, to take revenge, first, I need to bring them here. By conquering Hargeon and destroying the town, not only Fairy Tail will be warned but the Kingdom will move here, and we will crush them! - You would never win over the Kingdom of Fiore! - Humans are weak, darling. Humans who are mages are weak, humans like you, with no power? Haha. Kill you is a merciful act - Go to hell! - Please, Kimberly. Don’t do this. Andraea will not hurt you – Said Quentin, stooding at the door of the large black room, occupied only by Andraea’s throne - Shut up, traitor! You betrayed us! We gave a home to you! And you betrayed us! - I need my family back! Andraea will release my family… - In the right time – Thought Andraea – I can’t release them now, child. Your magic will be utile. Errors are not to be commited. You family will stay down here, in the Catacombs Quentin broke in that moment. He fell down to the ground, shocked, in his knees Kimberly started to cry for them both. And then… An explosion. The sound of an explosion and the entire building started to roar - What is this!? - Mistress Andraea! – Exclaimed a Dark Mage, entering in the room – Someone is attacking us! Someone invaded the Guild! Apparently, they are the Mages from Fairy Tail - Attack them! And kill them! KILL THEM ALL! – Screamed Andraea in thoughts Five Intruders - Fire-Make: Arrows! - Maguilty Sodom! -''' Ih Ragdo!' - '''Snake Trap!' - Fast Slash! The attacks devastated the entrance of the guild building. The arrows of fire took down several mages, and the storm of teal swords took down even more. Ih Ragdo destroyed the entire area of the front and the illusions of a snake trap scared the shit out of their asses, with the Fast Slash defeating even more of them - They are awfully weak – Said Soria – This is so disappointing - Look at them! Mages, shot! – Screamed a mage in the upper hall. The others mages prepared their magics and released the attacks - Fire-Make: Wall! A wall of flames repelled the attacks. Soria slashed through the fire an destroyed the foundations of the upper hall, making them all fall and slashing them in an amazing speed - Zetsu – Quentin, almost crying, released the spell. It destroyed the area even more and attacked several Banshees, however, the mages were protected by Dimitri’s Territory - Hey, bitches!? Do you miss me!? – Screamed Brianna, while looking to Soria – Ice-Make: Treadmill of Blades! - Bladed Arrow! – Screamed Soria A treadmill of ice with several, spinning frozen blades appeared, going in their direction when Soria released a magical slash whose shape turned into an arrow of light, who destroyed the treadmill The two engage in a personal fight - People… Go there and kill the bitches! – Screamed Soria - No – Said Quentin – You will not pas… Dimitri teleported and punched him in the face - You traitor! I’m going to take you down! For good! – Dimitri touched him in the cheeks and the glowing energy enveloped them, and they simply disappeared - Now! Let’s go! – Bellowed Kennedy The trio – Kennedy, Aria and Thomas – Run to the remnants of the upper hall and entered in the hallways. Several dark mages where waiting, but none of them were a true threat for the three And then, the darkness moved, like a spider. The corridors started to look like the same, with the shadows moving and reforming the ways - Shit – Said Thomas – We are in a illusion! - Oh… Hello, hello! What we have here? Three dead children. What a lovely day!' - Who are you!? – Asked Aria - My name is Morgana – The dark-haired woman appeared right behind – And I’m your killer The darkness moved and attacked them, throwing them against the walls. However, this was just a illusion, cast by Thomas, to distract her - Oh, there’s someone intelligent here – Said Morgana - Go, people. I take care of her – Said Thomas Kennedy and Aria agreed with their heads. They turned their backs and started to run through the hallways again - Okay, what we will do now!? – Asked Aria - We will find the Guild Master and kill the bitch! – Exclaimed Kennedy - I really liked you! - '''Kinetic Field – Frey spoke, slowly The entire room in which they entered, who was adjacent to the room of the Guild Master, exploded in a wave of telekinesis. Frey Valerious was looking to them with disgust - So, the two little children arrived here? What a shame. I will kill you all the faster I can, I promise - Aria… You’re ready? - Yes, Kennedy - Fire-Make: Sword! - Maguilty Sodom! The Children on the Rooftop The battle in the rooftop was very strange, and weird. The two children, Dimitri and Quentin, attacking one another with strength - Ih Ragdo! - Zetsu! Territory and Airspace. One magic nullyfing the other. Eventually, Dimitri resorted to physical fight, punching and kicking Quentin, who only could defend himself - You traitor! You betrayed the ones who saved you! - Shut up! You know nothing about me or my life or my loyalty! Zetsu! - Ih Algas! – The sphere of energy destroyed the incoming attack – I know everything I need to! He kicked Quentin in the face, and the boy fell down to the downside of the rooftop. He equilibrated himself and run towards the opponent above - Teleportation! – Screamed Quentin He disappeared while running, but Dimitri knew he was coming. Suddenly, Quentin punched him in the stomach, but Dimitri used his magic to swap their places and so, Quentin took the punching instead of Dimitri - You stupid idiot! Why did you betrayed them!? - My… My family! I need to protect them! I must protected them! - At the cost of what!? Your family is still captive! You just betrayed your another family at the cost of nothing! - Metsu… - Ih Ragdo! And the Metsu was redirected. By swapping the space, Dimitri forced the caster of the spell to suffer it’s effects. Quentin screamed and fell down to the rooftop. Dimitri was just above him - I… I lose – Said Quentin – What a poor performance. I… I betrayed the ones who trusted me. And now you... You’ll kill me - No. I won’t – Said Dimitri – If you want to redeem yourself, rise up and fight with us. Fight to kill Andraea and to save your family Quentin smiled to Dimitri, and Dimitri smiled back to him The Ice Bitch and her Swordfucker - Ice-Make: Crushing Hands! – Brianna attacked - Fast Slash! – Soria attacked - Ice-Make: Brazen Bull! - Sword of Circles! -''' Ice-Make: Scythe!' - '''Fast Slash!' The scythe and the sword collided, but the slash destroyed the scythe with Brianna barely escaping alive. Her hair was cutted in a half - Oh! My lovely hairstyle! I will kill you slut! Ice-Make: Iron Maiden!' Soria destroyed the incoming attacked and jumped to Brianna, attacking her with the sword and pushing her down - Ice-Make: Neck Chains! The chains of ice took Soria by her neck, pulling her down. Soria moved the sword with telekinesis and broke the chains, throwing the sword against Brianna. She avoided but Soria attacked with her two daggers - I’m tired of you – Said Soria – I will just finish this! - You will bleed to death from your asshole! Ice-Make: Treadmill of…' - Sword of Circles! Her spin generated a circular slash who destroyed the treadmill, who was still forming itself at the time Soria punched and kicked Brianna’s face, succesfully driving her out of fight. However, Brianna simpy attacked her again. The melee combat followed with kicks and punches, until Brianna used another spell: - Ice-Make: Wheel of Torture! A giant wheel of ice appeared, with several blades and spinning in Soria’s direction. She tried to avoided but she was too weak to jump, so she started to run, but the wheel simply followed her, crushing everything in it’s path to kill her - Shit! Bladed Arrow! – Soria destroyed the wheel of ice – You bitch! I will kill you! - Kill your parents, motherfucker! Ice-Make: Wooden Horse!' A pony of ice appeared, with several spikes on it’s back. Suddenly, a chain of ice appeared and took Soria, pushing her against the horse and perfurating her back with the many ice spikes, and leaving her imprisoned with the chain Her blooded spilled down the pony - Ah… Oh… My… My back! - Ice-Make: Scythe! – Brianna started to laugh – Time to bleed to death from your asshole, swordfucker And then, the space warped and an explosion occurred. The pony was destroyed and both girls were thrown aside Dimitri was entering the fight Phantom Fight - Who are you, exactly? – Questioned Leonard – Some random bitch? - Oh, darling, in this way you break my heart to pieces – Said Morgana – I’m Morgana Lilin, the master illusionist of the Scarlet Banshee, thank you very much - This is understanded – Said Leonard – I want to understand how such a great magical power is here, on a low-level Dark Guild - Oh, they give me exactly what I need: Pain, blood and strife. It’s perfect - You don’t sounds convinced at all - I need to explain nothing to you! Rain of Shots! - Thunderstorm! The phantom bullets were destroyed the ghost lightnings as the illusions took over the reality, eventually making the entire place being enveloped by an illusion of the own location destroyed - Crushing Spheres! – Morgana snapped her fingers and several silver spheres appeared, floating in the air and flying towards the enemy Even the illusions can extremely harmful, as they affect the senses and the brain, and someone can even die a painful brain-death through illusions - Fight Fire With Fire! – Thomas used his self-created spell, allowing him to copy another’s illusions - Oh, darling, and my copyrights! Clear Sight! The illusions dispelled, and Morgana joined the darkness in the walls and in the ceiling, eventually attacking Thomas through the darkness and proceeding - Dark Cappricio! - Swamp Monster! The illusion covered the entire field, who turned into a giant swamp. From the green and muddy waters, raised a monster made of mud and trees, with glowing yellow lights, a giant - Oh, you really think a so cheap trick would work with me? Satanic Bellow! The flames bursted from her and burned the entire swamp, destroying the monster and burning Thomas, who has forced to cease the illusion, but managed to keep attacking her They visited many phantom scenes. Underwater, caves, mountains, forests… Vast illusions with many possibilities. In all of them, Thomas was easily defeated by Morgana. She was playing with him But all the illusions ceased when the beam of light came from the other room. The one were Kennedy and Aria were fighting Frey Valerious Fighting In the Light - AH! – Kennedy was thrown against a wall and broke a bone - Maguilty Sodom! – Bellowed Aria - Holy Destruction – Said Frey, bothered – This is ridiculous. Why I am even bothering myself to fight you? - Fire-Make: Burning Chains! - Shining Pulse! The wave of light dispelled the chains of fire but allowed Aria to sneak and attack from behind - Maguilty Burn! - Holy Shield The defense of light reflected Aria’s attack. She felt her body burning and fell down to the ground - You’re ridiculous. Children who thought that can… - Zetsu! - Arrows of Sunlight The spheres of Airspace exploding were succesfully destroyed by the arrows of light shot by Frey - Quentin… You attacked me? - YES! I took my decision: I will defeat and… And save my family! - Oh, what cliché. Arrows of Sunlight - Maguilty Sodom! - Fire-Make: Arrows! The teal swords of energy collided with the arrows of light, and upon it’s destruction, Kennedy’s arrows of fire attacked Frey and managed to harm him His eyes widened - YOU FILTHY BOY! How you dare to attack me with your dirty existence. I will erase you, in the name of Mistress Andraea An white aura appeared around him - Oh… Fuck! – Said Aria – I’m shitting up my pants right now. That guy is reuniting a really fucking great amount of magical energy - Spirit… – The energy widened and covered the entire room in light. Quentin widened his eyes and put himself on their front – EXTINCTION! The light exploded. The place exploded. The Guild Building exploded The Spirit Extinction released a mass beam of light that turned into an massive explosion of brilliant energy. The place was completely destroyed. Thomas defended himself by using his Illusion Magic to distort the light in order to protect himself, and Morgana did the same. Dimitri defended himself with Territory, as well as Soria and Brianna, who went on with them And the trio fighting him… The Scream of the Banshee The place was erased. When Aria opened her eyes, the entire Guild Building was in ruins. In the top of the ruins, Andraea looked over them, holding Kimberly in one hand and Douglas in the another. Below her, several chains were visible, keeping several people imprisoned - Go on, Frey, my dear. Finish them – Thought Andraea - Not so soon! Slashing Hurricane! – Soria appeared at the other side of Andraea, teleported there by Dimitri, and attacked. Her sword generated a magical slash who soon became a slashing hurricane Andraea opened her mouth and a piercing scream was heard. It generated extremely strong winds that made all hearing start to bleed. The hurricane disappeared and Soria was thrown far away - Ih Ragdo! - '''''Dark Rondo!' Andraea’s darkness pierced through Dimitri’s spatial energy and attacked the boy. All the while, Aria was with Quentin. The boy had his clothes destroyed, and was down in the ground, very harmed and with much of his blood spilled - Shit – Said Aria, almost crying – Quentin used his magic to defend us. And now he is almost dead - Almost!? HE WILL DIE! DIE YOU ALL! JUST DIE! '''Luminous Explosion! - Fire-Make: Salamander! A giant lizard of flames absorbed the light and enveloped Frey in his flames, but Andraea released another high-piching scream who dissolved the flames and allowed Frey to strike back - Why you… Why you’re helping her? Why the shit you’re helping her!? – Exclaimed Aria, over Quentin’s body - Because she will save us! – Brianna exclaimed – Ice-Make… - Sensory Link! In a fast move that no one predicted, Aria connected herself to Andraea, surprising the Dark Guild Master - What… What is this!? - Is a Sensory Link. Allow us to share emotions and feelings. And also extreme amounts of emotion. You know, kill me and you’ll die too She stared to Brianna - Fine – Said Brianna – I don’t need this anymore! Ice-Make: Iron Maiden! - AH! TRAITOR! – Screamed Frey – Light… - No, no, darling! – With a wave of her hand, Brianna imobilized him with her ice – Just see and cry! - Two traitors! You all… You are all traitors! Andraea released another banshee scream that destroyed that entire place and dissolved the magics, throwing everyone around - YOU SLUT! DIE! – Frey appeared behind Brianna. A beam of light was generated by his arm. However, before he could kill her, a shadow moved and slashed his two arms - No, no. We need her alive. She is very useful to us From the shadows, Klaus emerged. Dressed in his black vest, with his arrogant smile and purple eyes. The demonic child of the shadows. His shadows attacked Andraea, who jumped from above, and took Brianna with them - So… You’re the spy from Seven, huh? - How… How did you discovered!? - Let’s just say that a little bird said it to me… And then I made the little bird bleed to death. And now you will come with us - Spy… From Seven? – Questioned Aria – That dictator country!? - Well, I noted that she had an Seventh accent – Said Dimitri - Für die Ehre unseres Landes! Im Namen des Führers!'' – Exclaimed Brianna, proudly – For the honor of our country! In'' the name of our Führer! - Thank you very much for being so stupid into revealing yourself to us – Said Klaus - NO! – Andraea screamed. This scream, this time with a word, was much stronger than the others. Klaus’ shadows dissolved themselves and everydoy was thrown aside. Blood was running down from the people. From ears, eyes, nose, mouth. Even wounds opened on the skin - Oh… Shit – Said Dimitri And Andraea kept talking, each word becaming a scream which managed to hurt them even more: - Thankfully, you, Horseman, came here. This means that Fiore worried with us a little. With Hargeon. You surpassed my expectatives helping them. Generally, humans turn their backs in their own kind Each of these words sounded as a scream. Almost all of them were with painhead. Some of the mages from Scarlet Banshee were dead by that point, unable to resist that long - Your reason… - Said Kennedy, arising from the ground – WHY DID YOU ENSLAVED HARGEON!? - It is my revenge, boy! Fiore! The Kingdom of Fiore, two centuries ago, started a hunt in the Banshees. They killed all my relatives. My parents, my siblings, my cousins… Everything died! Died before my eyes! My very eyes. But now, I’m claiming my revenge. I will kill Fiore! I will kill all of you! Kimberly was unconscious. Dimitri and Soria vomited blood - I will hate you now! I WILL HATE YOU FOREV… A shadow impaled her through the heart. Her eyes widened. Klaus was mercilessly looking to her The Two Horsemen Frey screamed up: - NO! MISS ANDRAEA! – He looked to Klaus in anger – I will kill… Tessa touched his back and her Virus developed itself. He fell down in his kness, feeling an immense pain - Sorry, bad boy, but you will not inferfere – She said – You committed several crimes, boy. So you can choose: You can go arrested, or you can die with your master He looked to Andraea, and she smiled to him - I choose… To die… With Miss… Andraea… The Virus advanced to his brain and, in a second, he fell down to the ground, with his body stopped. No, his corpse - Goodbye, Frey – Thought Andraea. Klaus walked in her direction - Any last word, Andraea? - Quentin – She said, looking to the boy’s unconscious body – A so young and good boy. Please… Don’t punish him. He was forced to help us… We captured his family… Let him live… Free… - Fine – Said Klaus – In the end, he helped them. He is innocent - Thank you… White Conqueror… And she died, with a smile in her lips Kennedy stayed with his eyes widened and his body puzzled, he didn’t know what he should do… She called them… Yes! Horseman, White Conqueror… - The Five Horsemen of the Apocalypse Upon hearing the name of his team, Klaus turned to see the mages - Oh, yes. So you recognize us. Klaus Shade, White Horsemen of Conquest, at your request - Tessa, Green Horsewoman of Pestilence. Nice to meet you – Said Tessa, fixing her pink hair Klaus’ shadows moved and absorbed Brianna into them, while she was screaming, aloud. When she was completely swallowed, the shadows returned to the normal. No trace of Brianna, or the red eyes or the sharp teeth of the shadows Aria was scared - How did you… - I stored her inside my shadow. Don’t worry. She is live – He said – But, after we’re done with her, she would prefer to be dead Tessa moved a hand and touched the ground. One of the cells started to evolve. It was the Lost Magic: Life-Make. In seconds, a giant bird was standing there She smiled - Au revoir, Fairy Tail – Said Tessa – Send my compliments to Sophia. Inform her that we will pay a visit to her soon! Klaus disappeared in a shadow that also absorbed Tessa. The shadow get in the back of the giant bird, with both Tessa and Klaus rising from it. The bird peeped and flied high, disappearing in the sky. The mages stayed behind, in the ground Aria started to laugh - Oh… Oh-ho. That’s a long time since the last time I’ve been in something in this way - You would like to feel this sensation again? – Asked Dimitri - Yes… I would love He gave her his hand - So… You would like to join us? – Dimitri opened an even bigger smile – Would you like to join Fairy Tail? To her own surprise, she took his hand And, in their happiness, they were not missing Morgana, who was looking afar, from the shadows - Huh… Andraea and Frey are dead. Quentin defected and Brianna was took as a hostage. This is bad. I should warn them now… Yes, Andraea. You died before meeting my true Guild. You passed on before meeting Forsaken Star… You could be a perfect minion. What a waste And she disappeared in the darkness From Heaven to Hell Andraea was back there She was in that space again. The kaleidoscope of iridiscent colors who soon took a new shape. All colors turned to white and a vast sky appeared above. Light was falling from above, with angels in white sheets flying and the light from Paradiso descending upon her. Seven golden trumpets were announcing the names of those whose souls were saved Amara was waiting for her - Hello, Andraea - Amara… - You remember me? - Yes! I do! Who would miss a Goddess!? - In that time, you didn’t know about my godhood - But now I do! Amara, I’ve… I’ve had done what you said. I… - I don’t said to you to enslave a town and to torment the others… Andraea became shocked - But… But you… You said that I should avenge them! You said that I should do something! And I did! - I didn’t say avenge. I said that you should honor their deaths. You should’ve created a country of Banshees. A place were you would all be free and happy in your everlasting lives. But you didn’t heard me. You turned your backs on my advise and preferred to interpretate it in your own way. You killed many humans and, after many genocides, finally built a Dark Guild that would rule over the men. And, in your arrogance, you thought your mages could defeat Fiore. Ridiculous - But… But, Amara… I… - Shut up! You’ve choose your way. I brought you here just to say how disappointed I am. But you must take your way to the Other Land, before the Hashmalim came to interfere Amara raised her hand and the space started to warp. From the light above, a black hole appeared. The angels were destroyed to pieces and absorbed by it, along with the light and the clouds. The entire area was. Screaming, Andraea was sucked by it - NO! NO! PLEASE, I DON’T WANNA… She never ended that phrase. She disappeared on the darkness instead Navigation